dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/The Best Biomes for Camp
Finding a good biome to put your main base in can be difficult. Each biome has it's pros and cons. This guide is meant to help the player decide which biome would be best for their personal needs by listing each pro and con. Savanna The savanna biome can be identified by it's yellow turf. Savanna biomes are commonly large, though can also be quite small. There are a range of pros and cons in the savanna biome. It is always a good idea to at least settle near a savanna biome, if possible, as they can be used for a range of materials, as well as protection again hounds and bosses. Overview There is a quite a lot of grass throughout the savanna biome. Enough so that the player will almost always have a supply on hand, even if they just set up nearby a savanna, especially if the savanna is larger. Grass can be used for rope, traps, fires, torches, and backpacks, among many other things. Beefalo also spawn in savannas, with a more frequent chance to spawn in the larger savannas . They come in herds of various sizes. They can be used as protection against hounds, as well as various bosses. As hounds will eventually lose interest in the player and attack other mobs, and all beefalo in the area will attack a monster that attacks on of them, it is easy to use them against Hounds. This is also true for any monster with an area of effect attack, such as the Deerclops. However, beware that tougher monsters with this AoE attack may be able to overpower and kill beefalo. Beefalo also occasionally drop manure, which can be used to make and fertilize farms, as well as fertilize certain plants. Beefalo can also be shaved, using a razor, for beefalo wool, which can be used to make winter hats, along with some other things. Beefalo will also go into mating season during spring (Or randomly, if Reign of Giants is not installed.) When in mating season, they will attack anything and everything, including the player. However, if the player is wearing a beefalo hat, they will not get attacked. Rabbits are very frequent. They can be captured with traps, and killed for morsels. The live ones can also be used to make a prestihatitator and earmuffs.If the player is insane then they turn into beardlings, which can be killed for beard hair, monster meat or nightmare fuel. During Autumn, Summer, and Winter, they can be used as a great food source. In Spring, however, their holes are closed up and they will not come out unless their hole is dug up, which will permanently get rid of the hole. Spiders will rarely spawn in savannas, but on the occasion that they do spawn, they can be used to obtain spider glands, which are a healing item, monster meat, which can be used as a crockpot filler or be eaten at a cost to the player, and silk, which can be used for sewing kits, tents, top hats, and many other things. Spiders are easily killed and many even spawn a spider queen which can be killed to the player's benefit. Trees and saplings do not spawn in savanna biomes, posing a disadvantage to the player as they are both extremely important to survival. However, the player can dig up saplings and plant them in the savanna. Unlike many plants, they do not require fertilizer. Trees can be planted using pinecones or birchnuts. They do also not require fertilizer, so it is at little cost to the player. Food sources like berry bushes also do not spawn in the savanna. This is yet another disadvantage, as berry bushes, carrots, and other food sources can be eaten or used in the crockpot to further their benefits. However, berry bushes can be planted in the savanna and the manure found in the savanna from the beefalo can be used to fertilize them. Also, any excess berries that rot can be used to fertilize them if and when they need fertilizing again. Strategies It's easy to keep up on food sources because of the frequent rabbits, except in spring when the rabbit holes close up. It is not recommended to dig them up as that permanently gets rid of the rabbits that will spawn there. In Spring, there's an occasional Frog Rain. Since beefalo go into heat during the spring and will attack everything, they will attack the frogs. This sparks a huge war against the beefalo and the frogs, where the beefalo typically come out on top. However, a few beefalo may be killed, resulting in meat, wool and possible beefalo horns. And because so many frogs die, there will be many frog legs which are used as a food source. Another advantage during Spring is that, when the moose/goose spawns, the beefalo will still be in heat. Since the moose/goose can only attack one creature at a time with no area of effect attack, the beefalo will easily overtake and kill her, resulting in meat, down feathers and drum sticks, and an easy boss kill. It is also possible to wait to lure her to the beefalo until she lays her egg, and then lead both her and the resulting moslings to the beefalo, resulting in even more food and feathers. Overall, savannas are a pretty good place to set up camp if the player is prepared to move saplings and trees there, or take frequent outings to other biomes to collect these resources. There are few dangers, and the ones that are present can be easily managed. (Spiders and beefalo in heat are the two dangers in savannas.) Everything that spawns Here's a quick and easy list of what spawn commonly, infrequently or occasionally in savanna biomes. Abundant: * Grass * Rabbit Holes * Redbirds * Crows Occasional: * Beefalo * Boulders Rare: * Flowers * Spider Dens * Crank Thing (Singleplayer) Rockyland The Rockyland biome is filled to the brim with boulders and other materials. There are few threats, and multiple benefits to living in the rockyland. They are important to survival due to their abundance of certain materials.It can be recognized by the grey, stoney turf. Boulders spawn abundantly in this biome. This is important to obtain rocks, which can be used for cut stone, fire pits, science machines, and more. They also drop nitre, which is used for endothermic fires in Reign of Giants. Gold Veins also spawn frequently, which drop both rocks and gold when mined, which is used for science machines, electric doodads, lightning rods and many more things. Gold is also extremely important to gameplay. Spider Dens will also occasionally spawn, which can be used for silk, spider glands, and monster meat. They can also be used as a distraction to hounds and bosses like the deerclops. When one spider den spawns in the rockyland, often there are many spider dens grouped together. Tallbird nests will rarely spawn. Tallbirds can be farmed for meat, dropping two each. Tallbird's eggs that they lay can also be eaten for some hunger. They don't spoil and can therefore be used as an emergency food source. They can also be used to make bacon and eggs. In the Reign of Giants DLC, mini glaciers spawn as well. These can be mined for ice, which can be eaten to cool down the player in summer, and make ice flingomatics to prevent fires. It also makes good crock pot filler. In Don't Starve Together, Grass Gekkos spawn. They run away from the player when approached but will drop grass when doing so. This can be used as a good way to obtain grass which is extremely important to gameplay. They can also be killed for some grass and leafy meat. Unfortunately, trees, saplings and grass do not spawn in rockyland, nor do berry bushes. They can be transported to the rockyland, however, but it does take fertilizer for grass and berry bushes. Strategies Living in the rockyland is pretty straight forward. However, there are a few tips and tricks to surviving in it. For example, tallbirds and spiders that are in the same biome and near each other can be led to fight. This especially works if Webber is the one being played, as he can befriend spiders and have them attack tallbirds. However, tallbirds and spiders can fight even without one being befriended. The tallbirds and spiders will both have deaths on their side, which can result in meat, monster meat, silk and spider glands. Tallbird eggs can also be pulled from the empty tallbird nests. However, spiders will eat meat and monster meat off the ground, so make sure to pick it up quickly. Everything that spawns Abundant: * Flint * Rocks * Crows * Gold Veins * Boulders Occasional: * Gold * Spider Dens * Mini Glaciers (Reign of Giants) * Grass Gekkos (Don't Starve Together) Rare * Tallbird Nests Swamp The swamp is the most dangerous place to set up camp, but arguably the most rewarding. It is abundant with certain materials should the player try to access them, and, if done right, can be one of the best places for a long-term base. The most dangerous thing in the swamp are probably tentacles. They hide in the ground and then strike when a mob or player goes near them. They're unable to be seen when they're in the ground, the only sign that they're there being some movement in the ground. If something stays too close to them for too long, they come up from the ground and strike everything around them. Nearly everything triggers them. However, they drop tentacle spikes, which are weapons better then spears, when killed. They also drop monster meat and tentacle spots. Spiders spawn frequently in swamps. To be continued and filled with information!